


Ambush (The Price of Good Company)

by friendlytroll



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, more suggestive then explicit, pray for zenigata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlytroll/pseuds/friendlytroll
Summary: Inspector Zenigata stalks through Lupin and Jigen's most recent hideout, hot on the trail after a few weeks off the case. Overconfidence has done him in before... but he's never been too good at noticing when he's walking right into a trap. Still, when a man goes looking for trouble......sometimes they find him.A piece I wrote for the Lupin III After Dark Zine.https://lupinwhitedayzine.tumblr.com/post/183457776503/its-here-introducing-the-culminating-work





	Ambush (The Price of Good Company)

The building must have been a nightclub, once. Everything from the walls to the surfaces of the long unused tables had a velvety surface. All in shades of red that seemed to range from dark and smokey to very nearly  _ black.  _ It did a lot more to help Zenigata blend into the shadows then some glittery penthouse woulda. It couldn’t have been closed for long; he could practically still smell and hear smoke and jazz in the air. 

He pressed his back against a wall, pausing. Son of a bitch he wasn’t just being sentimental- he  _ could  _ smell smoke. He moved with care, rolling his step as he focused on the trail. A warm double bass beat, a sweeping sax… and menthol smoke. 

Jackpot. He had to duck his head lower to make sure the sharp grin on his face wouldn’t give him away.

Jigen Daisuke, Arsène Lupin the Third. Menaces. Partners. Somehow more dangerous put together then they had any right to be. It could almost make a man lonely. It’d been too long since he’d been on their trail; a couple weeks of being tied up with ICPO paperwork, he’d practically been afraid he’d lost his edge.

He’d come to an open doorway. He could just feel the edge of it at his elbow- a VIP room? He could hear the music clearly now. Idiots.. They really must have thought they’d seen the last of him. Zenigata’s blood boiled with the thrill of the hunt; it was all he could do to keep from just impatiently  _ diving _ inside. He leaned out carefully instead, just enough to get a look inside.

There was a light on there, running in soft. shining bands of dull gold down the walls. Low, thickly cushioned lounge seating ran around the outside walls of the small space. A decadent little den. And in a place like that Jigen looked like a panther in it’s jungle. He was sitting back in the very center of room, sprawled out like a king on a throne. And there was Lupin, right there. Right  _ on  _ him. Lupin’s back was towards him, as he sat side-saddle over Jigen’s legs. He could just make out jigen’s *hand* on the small of Lupin’s back, creasing his workshirt

He’d stopped breathing. As he watched, he could see Lupin bend over the other man, his head pressing to a  bared shoulder as he tossed the mans jacket aside.

Zenigata had to close his eyes tightly a moment to steel himself, swallowing. He was here for a  _ reason _ . He had a duty. But… when he opened his eyes, one of Lupin’s hands had settled on Jigen’s jaw, fingers curling up over his cheek. He could hear the sound of breathing, warm and husky _. _

The smart thing would be to pull back. Close off the exits. Set an ambush. An honorable compromise. He drew his Colt smoothly from it’s shoulder holster, checked it and stepped inside the doorway. 

“Freeze!” he barked, raising his gun. It… didn’t get the reaction he was expecting. No tense, no jump, no scatter. Instead he watched, nerves tense and buzzing as he saw Jigen slowly look to him and  _ grin _ . 

“Oy, Lupin..” Jigen dawned, raising his cigarette to his lips, the red ember flaring. 

“HmmMMmmM…?”

“We’ve got  _ company _ .” Jigen insisted, without a hint of urgency.

Zenigata stepped closer at a slow, cautious pace, gun still up and at the ready. He watched as Lupin finally turned; but the way he _ lit up _ doing nothing to reassure him.

“Waa~! Pops! We’re in trouble, huh~?.” Lupin chirped.

“Big trouble. With us all alone… and in a pretty compromising position, eh?” Jigen shifted forward to rest his chin on Lupin’s shoulder, loosely resting an arm around his waist.

“And unarmed.” Lupin added, leaning back against him. Jigens hand wandered idly to Lupin’s belt, teasing it open. Zenigata stopped in his tracks.

“Nothing for it, eh?”

“Guess not~” Lupin reached out, holding his arms out to Zenigata, hands slack. Behind him Jigen grinned that cheshire smile of his, holding his arms out the same way around Lupin. 

This close he could see they weren’t  _ just _ surrounded by cushions. Stacks of bound bills were piled around them both. Like an obscene little 3.8 million dollar  _ nest _ . The reason he’d come there …Right?

“No sudden moves.” he growled, lowering the gun just slightly. 

It was already too late by the time he saw it. Nothing more then a glance and a grin, and the immediate realization that he’d made the wrong move. They moved in perfect synch, Jigen grabbed his arm just as Lupin bounced up over his shoulders. He went down with a yelp and the flutter of his trench coat being shucked off to the ground. all in a 10 second whirl of motion. He landed on his back against the dark red cushions, blinking in stunned confusion. 

Lupin’s hand came out to tug his hat off his head as Jigen calmly popped the ammo clip out of his colt. Each suddenly sat to either side of him, pressed in close as they loomed over him. 

“Pops, pops… you work too hard.” Lupin purred, tossing his hat away before his hands found the knot of Zenigata’s tie to tease open.

“Ehh. It’s part of his charm.” Jigen tossed the ammo clip aside, bringing the colt up to look it over- his gaze snapping to hit Zenigata’s with a fond, crooked smile. Zenigata was red enough as it was without  _ that _ .

“Yeah, but… a man can get pretty lonesome, you know.” Lupin pouted down at him, before grinning with those low, half lidded eyes as he worked his hands quickly down Zenigata’s buttons. 

“Aw, he still cares.” Jigen set the colt aside next to the record player on a table nearby, putting his cigarette out..

“Oh~?” Lupin shifted, throwing one leg over Zenigata’s hips to straddle his thighs. 

“He had the safety on.” Jigen leaned down to rest his upper arm next to Zenigata’s face, fencing him in as he leaned down close enough that he could feel the heat of Jigen’s cigarette on his lips.

“Arara _ ra~?  _ Why…  _ Pops,  _ you big sweetheart…” Lupin leaned down, grabbing Zenigata’s hand to pull it up against his face. He nuzzled his cheek against Zenigata’s palm a moment, turning his head to press a line of kisses up the heel of his hand. 

Jigen hummed in languid agreement as he closed the gap, dropping Zenigata into a soft little pool of shadow as he kissed him. He could feel Jigens beard, and soft hair just touching over his cheeks, mingling with the warm smoke curling over his skin. When Jigen finally pulled away he was left panting for breath, blinking  _ stars  _ out of his eyes. 

He didn’t get long to rest. Jigen sat up with a satisfied sigh, and Lupin immediately moved in, cheekily pushing Zenigatas shirt back down his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to his neck… under his ear… against his jaw… only settling against his lips when he seemed satisfied.

A hand came up to rest on Lupin’s back. It took Zenigata a moment to realize it was his. 

It took the  _ click  _ of the record player dropping a new album into place for him to realize how much time had passed. He was nude save for his boxers and hat, sitting on the wide velvet cushion now, kneeling with his legs splayed out to either side. In front of him, Jigen was sitting up on the pile of cushions and cash, legs spread open so Zenigata could rest his head in his lap. A rough fingertip over Zenigata’s lips, making him shiver roughly.

Zenigata’s coat and shirt were…  _ somewhere _ . He didn’t care where. Especially since  _ Lupin _ was sitting right behind him, pressed tightly against his back. Lupins legs were comfortably anchored around Zenigata’s hips, leaving him free to rock slowly against him as he groped over his chest. Sweat rolled slowly down Zenigata’s neck as he gripped the waistband of his boxers and , dragging them down Jigen’s hips. He was rewarded with a rumble of approval as Jigen’s cock sprang free, an encouraging hand settling on his hair. Slowly he leaned in, pressing his lips to the underside of jigen’s dick,  pulling a hand up to gently grip the base.

“Ahh… damn. Magnum missed  _ you _ , pops.” Jigen purred, scratching his hair slowly. Zenigata paused, glancing up to him with a glare. 

“Lupin’s idea.” Jigen said with a lazy shrug, still idly stroking Zenigata’s hair. Lupin snickered, hands slipping down with the sound of a zipper being dragged open. 

“I hate you  _ both. _ ” he growled, breath hitching faintly as Lupins hand slipped further down. He swore, he could FEEL them exchange a look. Just before Lupin’s lips pressed just softly against his ear, and his hand slipped easily into the front of Zenigata’s pans. 

“We missed you too, Koichi.” Lupin murmured.

 

All in all, it took him a few days to make it back to the office. 

“Inspector Zenigata, can we have a word with-“ Zenigata winced, stopping in his tracks as the reporters caught up to him. 

“Inspector Zenigata, can you tell us how you recovered the money from the Lupin Gang?”

“That’s strictly confidential at this time.” Zenigata snapped, pulling his hat down over his eyes. 

“Sir, please! Can you at least tell us if there was a fight?”

“Eh? I- what, this?” Zenigata reached up to his face, nervously tapping the bandage on his cheek. 

“…It’s uh. A papercut.  **_No further questions_ ** .”

 


End file.
